


the things I do for you

by clexatrashforlife19



Series: Trimberly One shots [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Domestic Trimberly, F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, Fluff, One Shot, Trinberly, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Kim and Trini are domestic af and try making the bed together





	1. Making the bed

 

“Kim, just tuck it underneath and pull the bed skirt back out after.”

 

“I know how to make the bed Trin, I’ve been doing this just as long as you have. My dad’s Navy too ya know?”

 

“I know that, sweetheart. But you’re still not making it tight enough babe.” Kim throws her hands up and backs away from the still unmade bed.

 

“Well then you do it!”

 

“Fine!” Trini stomps over, her face twisted in a look of frustration and angrily makes the bed the same she’s done since she was three and her dad showed her what it takes to be Drill Sergeant approved. Kim watches her move efficiently; small, slender hands quickly tucking and folding crisp grey sheets. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kim’s voice barely a whisper above the rustling of Trini placing the comforter back on the bed. Trini turns at looks at her girlfriend, her face now smoothing to a pout. 

 

“I’m sorry too,  _ amor _ . I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I know you know how to make the bed just as I do. I mean, how can I forget we’re both Navy brats?” Lips turn up into soft smiles. Hands find the other’s hips and draw their bodies close. 

 

“I feel bad that I didn’t help, maybe we should mess it up and make it again?” Trini snorts as Kim wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Hell no, I got it perfect. I mean, we can always go and do the spare room though. I know those sheets should be washed again after Tommy and Zack stayed the other night.” 

 

“Maybe we should wash them again.” Kim takes her girlfriend’s hand and drags her into their spare room, beginning to strip the linens from the bed. Smiles are exchanged, short kisses are blown from the other side of the room as they work quickly together. They’re a team, they’re swift and diligent when not snapping at the other. Their stubbornness tends to infuriate the other but it never stops them from making up. 

 

After throwing the sheets in the washer, the girls make lunch together. They move around each other, Trini throws together a quick chicken salad sandwich and Kim finishes mixing up the salad. Deciding to sit on the front porch, they snuggle up on the swing and look out at the park across the street. Kids running and screaming on the playground, neighborhood kids on the baseball field as well as the soccer pitch. 

 

“I miss it sometimes.” Brown eyes glance down at the smaller girl who’s eyes are focused in on the soccer match taking place.

 

“Soccer?” 

 

“Yeah...I played my entire life and then instead of following my dreams to be on the U.S. team, I joined the Navy.”

 

“You did it for your dad, babe. You can still play soccer if you wanted. I know there’s a new indoor league starting down in the business park if you wanted to do it.” 

 

“I haven’t played in years. I’m probably too rusty.”   
  
“You won’t know until you try.”

 

“You’re right…I’ll look into it tomorrow after work.” Kim presses a kiss to Trini’s temple before taking another bit of their shared sandwich. Kim knew what it took out of her girlfriend to give up soccer for being a Sailor but she also knew that Trini would’ve regretted not attending the Academy as Kim did. 

 

“Ask some of the people in your Company, I’m sure people play. I’ll ask around at work as well and see if they know any military leagues around the base.” Trini kisses Kim firmly.

 

“Thank you,  _ amor. _ You’re absolutely amazing. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” 

 

“Probably drunk with your Squad, hooking up with civ’s at the bar.” Kim jokes, taking Trini’s elbow jab with a laugh.

 

“Shut up.” Trini mumbles, burying her face in Kim’s neck. Kim places their plates on the table beside the swing and pulls Trini into her lap. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.” 

 

“HEY! Not in front of the kids, ya pervs!” The girls break apart at the intrusion, looking up to see Zack covering Billy’s eyes as Tommy and Jason look on, laughing as they make their way up the walk. Trini shoots Zack a glare, climbing off her girlfriend’s lap. 

 

“I thought you guys were cleaning the house and making your beds.” Tommy gently sits beside Kim, reaching over to grab the last bite of sandwich from the plate.

 

“We were but decided to stop for lunch while the sheets wash.” Trini punches Zack in the arm the moment he steps on the porch, her sentence cut off as he picks her up and begins running around the yard.

 

“PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!”

 

“Trini, no yelling curse words in front of the children!” Jason yells, covering Billy’s ears again. His boyfriend flushes pink at the act. The pair fighting in the front yard finally give up, falling on their backs as they pant heavily.

 

“Come on babe, we have to go through the sheets in the dryer.” Kim calls to the still panting latina. She hears her groan before Trini rolls over, punching Zack once more in the stomach before taking off running to the safety of her girlfriend’s arms. The group piles inside the house, helping the girls clean and cook dinner before the week begins tomorrow. Trini almost makes Tommy and Zack make the bed since it basically is their room but Kim reminds her of the last time they did and ended up with Tommy sized imprints left in the walls. Never again. So Kim tugs on Trini’s hand and pulls her upstairs to the room and helps her make the bed, corners tightly tucked and kisses exchanged. Their day started with making the bed and it ends the same, luckily with very different outcomes.


	2. Tying a tie

 Shaking hands fumbled over the loops and knots needed to get the tie on. She couldn’t help the string of curse words leave her mouth, filling the bathroom that’s begun to feel stuffy the longer she stands in front of the mirror. Kim had it easy, a simple dress, simple hair style with her shorter locks, and easy to strap on heels. But Trini? Nope, Trini got the button up shirt that pinched at her throat, the dress pants that were a tad too long, dress shoes that wouldn’t stay tied but were squeezing her feet like a press. Worst of all was tying this damn tie, all because Kim loved the wall the yellow stood out, the pink stripes made a subtle show of just who exactly got to use the tie at the end of the night as wrist restraints.

 

Trini huffed as she failed to tie it properly once again, pulling it off and slapping it on the counter. A soft knock comes from the door a second before her girlfriend’s face pops in. 

 

“Hi love, you alright?” Kim’s voice is soft, soothing to Trini’s flustered nerves.

 

“ _ No puedo atar bien la corbata _ .” Trini says with a sigh and a pleading look to her girlfriend that she finally allows herself to take a good look at. Kim stands before her, the pink dress comes down to her knees, the bottom is flowing and wide but cinches around her waist, contouring her toned abdomen and chest with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair is in messy waves but Trini think she looks incredible. 

 

“C’mere,  _ amor _ .” Kim holds her hands out and pulls Trini towards as she grabs the tie and wraps it around her neck. Her fingers move quickly, twisting and tying the tie into a perfect knot. Kim wraps the tie around her hand and pulls Trini into a heated kiss. Trini’s hands grab onto Kim’s ass, lifting her so that the taller girl wraps her legs around Trini’s waist. 

 

Backing Kim against the door, Trini tugs on Kim’s bottom lip causing her girlfriend to whimper in response. Trini’s mouth moves down the sharp jawline, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin.  _ Yeah, she loves this dress. _ Her lips find the spot at the curve of Kim’s neck where she bites gently. Kim hands drag across Trini’s scalp, pulling her closer against her, needing to feel move of her girlfriend. Trini pulls away only when Kim begins to grind against her.

 

“Princess, I have to finish getting ready or else your parents will have my head for making you late.” Kim can only groan but nods nonetheless as Trini sets her back down on her feet. Upon seeing Kim’s pout, Trini leans up and kisses her girlfriend once more before taking a step back and brushing out her mussed hair. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Hold still bud, I know you don’t like it but mommy has to tie it so you can match me for the pictures.” Trini presses a kiss to her son’s head and another to  her wife’s. 

“Babe, will you go check on the girls and make sure Tommy has them ready to go. My parents hate when we’re late to family holidays.” Kim offers her a smile but looks away when their son starts whining again about wearing the suit. 

 

Zack bumps into Trini in the hallway and follows her to the girl’s room down the hall. They find Tommy finishing the braids for the girls who turn and run to their mami, talking at once.

 

“Mami! Look at how pretty we look to see  Bapuji and Nani!”

 

“Will they love our dress too mami?” Trini smiles, kisses both of her girls on the head before nodding.

 

“They’re going to love your dress,  _  mis amores. _ ” Zack sweeps the girls into his arms, kissing their faces and Tommy comes over to tickle them as they walk out towards the living room where Jason and Billy are waiting with the other kids. Trini throws their dirty clothes into the hamper by the door and straightens up their dresser before stepping back into the room to check on her wife.

 

“ _ Amor,  _ ready?” Her son beams, the tie tied around his neck perfectly and Kim’s smile causes Trini to shake her head before opening her arms for him to hug her.  “Go ahead and wait in the living room, alright?” Alejandro runs down the hall and Trini watches him jump right in Jason’s arms and hugs him tightly. 

 

The tug on her tie pulls Trini back into the room. Kim’s hands reach up into Trini’s hair, once again messing up the waves that she had finally gotten to lay right. But she doesn’t think on it long before dragging her wife closer to their bathroom. As they reach the threshold, a yell reaches their ears.

 

“Stop that and let’s go! Bapuji will be upset that we’re late.”

 

“Shut up Zack!” Trini responds, separating from her wife’s lips for only a moment before pulling her back in for another rough kiss.

 

“Mommy, Uncle Billy said Bapuji called and said that if we don’t get there soon, he’s gonna eat the turkey.” Alejandro stands in their room, watching his mother’s pulls apart and straighten their clothes. Trini kisses Kim’s cheek once more and goes to her son, taking him up into her arms and exits the room. Kim follows a moment after, her lipstick no longer smeared. 

 

“Let’s go celebrate a lovely Easter, yeah?” The cheer from the Ranger family is loud enough to be heard around the neighborhood but they’re together and happy and that’s all that matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best one but it's something I'm starting to expand on my universe of the rangers. The kids and such. Find me on Twitter: Xanderdanvers


End file.
